What Kind Are You?
by Dearheart
Summary: Are you an Edmund, a Jill, a Eustace? Maybe a Trumpkin or a Trufflehunter? One of the dwarves who refused to be “taken in”? You could be one. You could be more than one, or a little bit of everything. Each of us has a different story.


**A/N:** Many, many thanks to Simetra for helping me tweak this, and all my friends at The Lion's Call for their support, encouragement and amazing friendship! I don't know what I'd do without you guys!

**Disclaimer:** Narnia's not mine, blah blah blah...and that bit of poetry at the end is not mine either, but an excerpt from The Narniac's Creed. You can find it in my profile. I'm a bit nervous about this as I've never written anything like it before, so please feel free to give me any advice or concrits!

_Dedicated to all who have learned Aslan's name in our world._

* * *

What is your testimony?

Who are you?

What kind are you?

**Are you an Edmund?** Addicted and greedy for the sweets and pleasures the world offered you, perhaps you sought love and affection in the wrong people when you thought friends and family treated you harshly. Maybe you betrayed someone or something for the sake of yourself, for that pleasure or affection you craved.

And it was only because of Aslan's sacrifice that you were saved. By His grace and love for you, you are forgiven and blessed...a condemned traitor no more, but a member of royalty.

**Are you a Jill?** Have you danced on the edge of danger to impress someone or brought a friend down because of your foolishness? Did you ever find yourself so terribly thirsty, only to find that the stream has a Lion next to it? A Lion who wouldn't go away, who was not safe and never promised not to hurt you?

And then you looked everywhere for another place to drink and discovered _there is no other stream._ You were horribly afraid and wanted to dash away, yet you came...and you drank...and found it was the purest, loveliest, most thirst-quenching water you'd ever tasted. And once you came to the stream and the Lion, there was no turning back. He gave you a mission, and you will not rest until you complete it. Of course, sometimes you forget the signs and get into all sorts of trouble...but Aslan is always there to show you the right path if you take time to listen to Him.

**Maybe you are a Eustace.** Someone who thought you had everything figured out; that you knew everything. You were always right and everyone else was always wrong. Blind to the truth and full of self-righteousness, you thought you were being good and generous when really you were being selfish and mean. And then one day you found yourself with a dragonish heart. Your sin had covered you in an ugly dragon skin, and no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't make it come off.

That's when Aslan came. You let Him tear that dragon-skin off you and it hurt horribly, yet it was wonderful to feel it come off. He washed you clean, baptizing you with the Holy Spirit. He made you into a brand-new person and called you His own, and now--though there are stumbles and relapses--the cure has begun, and you live your life for Him.

**Or perhaps you are a Susan.** One who thought seeing was believing but found you _couldn't_ see Him until you chose to believe first. Maybe you became so distracted with the materials and trappings of the world that for a while, you forgot what really mattered. You forgot the Lion who was always beside you, waiting for you to come back to Him.

And then one day you remembered again. And you wondered how you could possibly _not_ have seen Him or remembered Him when He was there all the time. Now your life is back on track, and you take joy in walking with Him and knowing that you are a daughter of the King of Kings. You are royalty, someone destined for a greater world...and you'll never forget it.

**Or, you might be a Lucy.** You trust and love Aslan with all of your heart and you've known Him a long time; maybe as long as you can remember. Though you sin and make mistakes, you are quick to repent. You have absolute faith in Him. You often see Him when others don't and you know He is always close, even when things look bad. You know He always has a plan and that He'll never abandon his people; and it's because of relying on His lion-strength that you are able to be a courageous lioness yourself.

Are you a Shasta, a Peter, a Digory? Maybe a Trumpkin or a Trufflehunter? One of the dwarves who refused to be "taken in"?

You could be one. You could be more than one, or a little bit of everything. Each of us has a different story. What matters is that whether we live or die, Aslan will be our good Lord...

...Until further up and further in,

We finally reach His true country

And leave the Shadowlands behind.


End file.
